Promise
by GwendolynTalbot
Summary: One shot - rated M. Elliot cant stand not knowing where Liv is, so he goes to Oregon intent on showing her how he feels.


_Dedicated to my good friend and fellow Melonian - Melonian4life._

 _Set after Liv leaves for Oregon - and Elliot got that divorce ;-)_

 **Promise**

Eight weeks.

She hadn't called, hadn't communicated with him in any way, and it wasn't getting easier. Cragen's infuriating refusal to tell him one single piece of information about Olivia's whereabouts was quite frankly, pushing him over the edge. If Cragen knew – if _he knew_ where she was then all he had to damn well do was tell him that she was OK.

That's what made it all the _more_ infuriating - Cragen didn't even give him that much – he wouldn't tell him that he did or didn't know.

Her absence was a void – he replayed their words over and over; they were gonna be ok. She came back, and they were working together, and while things weren't the same, they were getting there. He was certain they would be ok.

When Cragen told him she was gone, when he dialled her number and got a disconnection message – when he went to her apartment, letting himself in, not finding her there; it shook him.

She couldn't just walk away – walk out of his life. She couldn't just walk out of her _own_ life – they were going to be ok, but she damn well had to be there for them to be anything close to ok.

He found excuses not sit at his desk – it was ridiculous, and he could feel Munch watching him - Fin kept out of it, he could see Elliot was simmering, but Munch seemed on the verge of calling him out.

So Elliot didn't stay in the squad room longer than necessary – didn't give anyone the opportunity to bring up his partners sudden departure from the unit – and his life.

He couldn't fool them into believing he was ok though – and when Munch approached him in the locker room, thrusting a folder towards him, he knew he could read him like a book.

"What's this?"

"Ticket to your future. Read it and go there. The keys to your heart if you will - she clearly has them, so you better go find her."

Elliot watched, puzzled, as Munch headed for the door, before he turned back to face him with a slight smile, "Oh, and my hours of research, dubious avenues of access, and the nineteen favors I now owe? _You're welcome_."

Elliot flipped open the folder – his heart rate sped up immediately as he realised what Munch had just handed him: copies of confidential FBI case information.

 _Olivia's location._

Cragen looked at him, a mixture of concern and suspicion quite evident. "How _much_ personal time Elliot? We're thin on the ground as it is without Olivia."

The way Elliot tensed at the mention of her name did not go unnoticed by his captain.

He watched Elliot and sighed, "Don't go trying to find her – I don't have time to be struggling with the caseload while you're off chasing after your partner."

"I'm not gonna chase after her – I just need a few days – you said after Gitano...if I needed time, and I didn't," he met Cragen's eyes, feeling that he was being sincere, this mess was all tangled up with the Gitano case after all, "now I do."

Cragen sighed, and shook his head, " _ok_ , take the rest of the week, you're off this weekend anyway. _But be back here Monday morning Elliot_."

He didn't waste any time. He went by to see the kids, doing his best not to react to Kathy's expected disappointment that he was missing yet another weekend on his agreed custody schedule.

He told her it was a case. It wasn't completely a lie – he knew Olivia was working a case, so he told himself it was only a _small_ lie. In the grand scheme of things, Kathy was his ex wife, so he didn't need to feel guilty or to justify his actions.

Telling her he was going off to try and find Olivia though – that would only serve to confirm the fears she had harboured for years about his true feelings for his partner. He couldn't treat Kathy so unfairly – he had never cheated on her, and unearthing those fears that Kathy was working to put behind her would do none of them any good.

So he didn't tell her that he was taking four days off, and cancelling his weekend with the kids so that he could find his partner and not leave until she heard him out.

He had realised just how much he was hurting without Olivia – and how much he loved her. Even if he had to be the one to come out and say it – because he knew Olivia probably never would.

So it was down to him.

He was sure. Confident. Driven. He was going to tell her how he felt, how badly her abrupt departure had rocked him. He was going to tell her that he wasn't wasting time anymore.

The way she crashed to the ground had scared him - the cold, sickening dread when he saw her lying on the ground - her hand against the cut on her neck. Her blood on her fingers as she pressed them against the wound.

 _He took the first flight out to Oregon._

He located her within two hours – Munch's research was thorough, and he wondered just how he had gained access to such detailed FBI case work. He was grateful though, and knew it was best left unspoken. There would be hell to pay if FBI undercover information were leaked out.

When he saw her, _finally_ , after eight weeks and two days, he wanted to go over, pull her into his arms, and damn well kiss her. Kiss her hard and long, and only stop when he knew she had processed what he'd done and was ready to listen without turning around and walking away.

For lack of a better plan, he opted for the direct approach.

It took a further six hours of watching, waiting, losing her, then locating her again, before she was finally on her own. He knew she wouldn't be happy that he had tracked her down, but she had just got up and left him - she didn't get to unleash on him when he finally found her.

He had something to say, and he was going to say it.

She was using the payphone – her hand combing through her much longer hair, and her body was leaning against the booth. She was curvier – in only eight weeks she had become even more shapely – he knew every angle of her body.

He waited at the table outside the cafe, a short distance away, proffering a clear view of her, while she spoke on the phone, drinking her in as his eyes roamed over her body.

Jeans. He always loved it when she wore jeans, and she filled them just perfectly.

His eyes took in her shapely ass as he imagined what it would feel like to go up to her, place his hands on her hips and pull her to him – her body in full contact with his as he slid his hands down, cupping her ass.

She shifted as she moved to place the receiver back, but then carried on talking.

Elliot barely noticed.

His mind quickly drifted to that familiar place where he would allow himself to appreciate her from a distance. He couldn't help it - his partner was so damn gorgeous, but it so much more than that. She was Olivia.

He imagined sliding his hands up under her shirt, feeling the heat of her skin against his palms as he explored her body – taking his hand out from under her shirt, and sliding it up, under her long hair, his fingers grazing her throat as he trailed a path to the back of her neck, grasping her with just enough firmness to pull her towards him so he could move in and finally kiss her.

He had fantasised about Olivia more times than he could begin to count. His fantasies were sometimes about making slow, passionate love to her, but very often, they were more how he thought reality might be; hard, intense, their bodies minds and hearts each demanding more from the other. They would not be able to hold back, not the first time they touched.

The first time they touched would be charged and unstoppable. They would devour each other and it would surpass any fantasy he ever had.

Realising he had become carried away with his thoughts, he glanced back at the phone booth and noticed that Olivia had gone. His eyes flitted around, scanning the area, sure that she couldn't have gone far.

She spoke.

He froze.

"Elliot," she said, clearing her throat, and hoping she sounded pissed at him, and not relieved and happy to see him there. "I said, what are you doing here?"

Thrown, Elliot stood up and turned around, his eyes connecting with Olivia's in an instant. She looked pissed as hell, and he had prepared for that reaction, but he could see something else under the mask of surprise and anger.

She was thrown, but not as much as he was. She had the upper hand now, so despite his urge to smile and pull her into his arms, then exact his more physical plan, he decided to follow her lead.

"Jesus Elliot, say something." she said, sounding pissed, but wavering.

A slight smile crossed his lips, but he resisted acting on his instinctive feelings - he was damn well overjoyed to see her, but she clearly wouldn't react well to that declaration.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving - or where you were going. I was worried." he simply said with a shrug.

" _So you just come after me_?" Olivia said incredulously, "I'm working a case Elliot….how did you know where I was?"

"Doesn't matter, look Liv, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to talk to you and you're alone right now, so can we do that…" he paused, as he gave himself over to instinct, standing and stepping closer to her.

Olivia watched him, her eyes firmly locked on his hand as he swiftly moved to take hers.

"Let's just talk," he said quietly.

She swallowed and moved her eyes to meet his, instinctively tightening her hand around his, despite the blood rushing to her head and the thudding in her chest at the sudden bold shift he had instigated. The feeling of her palm against his, the warmth, the connection - the familiarity of his touch. Her mind flashed back to a day at the precinct, so many years ago, looking over information on her computer, his hand practically intertwined with hers. It was so natural for them, so right.

She wanted that back. Whatever the hell had gone wrong, she needed that back.

"OK El," she said, her gaze softening slightly. "Let's talk."

They talked.

In his hire car, on the way to his hotel room. It was purely so they could have privacy to discuss things - that was what Olivia told herself, despite her heart telling her that it was actually so she could be alone with him.

The man had gained illegal access to FBI case information notes and travelled well over two thousand miles to find her. She was pretty sure he had wanted to be alone too….

Their conversation had been strained at first, but thanks to a garbage truck blocking the road for what felt like five years, in the heat of the car they had time to talk.

It was a difficult conversation - they replayed Gitano, over and over - they were honest, and it was painful. It was necessary.

Elliot had had plenty of time to think long and hard about his relationship with Olivia and his words were easily formed.

"So, where does this mess leave us?" Olivia whispered, as she turned to watch him, tears forming behind her eyes.

"It leaves us...I don't know Olivia - you're the one who left - maybe you should tell me where it leaves us."

"You're putting it on me?"

"Yeah I am. Tell me what the hell our partnership means to you that you could just get up and leave and not even let me know you were ok." Elliot said.

"Elliot, that's not fair, and you know it. It's…." Olivia began, before moving her eyes to the road ahead, "it's not just a partnership."

As soon as those words passed through her lips, she felt her heart rate speed up. Her words swam in her head and she felt almost dizzy. She hadn't even told him how she felt, hadn't made any overt declaration of love, yet it felt like she had opened the floodgates.

"You're right. So tell me what it is then Liv."

"El...it's complicated...I can't just.." Olivia stopped, aware that Elliot had pulled into a parking space now and moved to switch off the engine.

He paused, turning the key, stilling the engine before looking at her with sincerity "damn it Liv, just say what we're both thinking. If you aren't - if this is all me, then put me out of my damn misery and tell me i'm wrong here. You walked out of my life and It killed me because I damn well love you."

Olivia sucked in a breath - shocked that he had said the words.

"Are you going to then?" he asked, a hint of anxiety colouring his voice as his boldness rapidly left him.

"Going to?" she whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

As she brought up a hand to wipe at her tears, he quickly encircled her wrist with his hand, stilling her. His other hand moved up, her breath leaving her as his thumb gently and lightly brushed her cheek, wiping her tears away, before moving to the other side and repeating the same tentative action. She fought hard to close her eyes at the feel of his thumb so gently and lovingly tracing across her cheek. His touch and proximity in the confines of the car made her nothing short of lightheaded.

"Going to put me out of my misery?" he said quietly, as he moved her arm down to her lap, his hand still loosely grasping her wrist.

"Ok," she whispered, her voice barely audible as she shifted toward him, as much as her seat belt would allow. Raising her eyes to meet his, she smiled slightly, before her eyes dropped to his lips momentarily.

Elliot detected the shift immediately - he hadn't been wrong.

"Well.." he began, his hand pushing the button to unbuckle her seat belt, before hesitating…

"Well," she said, suddenly nervous, despite the sincerity of his declaration. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to regain her composure, "I've missed you El...I…" she paused as her eyes dropped to his hand, moving to take it in hers, her voice an almost inaudible whisper, as her heart thudded heavily in her chest and she stared at their joined hands. "I love you too."

They were silent until the Motel room door closed. They needed no more words, excuses, explanations.

He leaned forward, his mouth finding her neck as she let out a moan at the intimacy of the new ground they were venturing into. He braced himself against the wall with one hand while the other snaked from her hip, round to her ass - pulling her close to him.

Elliot grasped her thighs, his hands sliding back, gripping her ass he lifted her- her back against the door, his body pressed firmly against her.

She instinctively slipped her arms around his neck and held on, wrapping her legs around his waist, the unmistakable feel of his arousal pressing against her centre.

She wanted her clothes off. Fast.

His mouth found hers, and she parted her lips eagerly, her tongue slipping in to meet his.

Eight long weeks. He was in her heart, her mind, her dreams. She was not holding back.

They kissed hard and relentlessly, savouring the taste of each other, shattering the final barrier between them.

Elliot's hands gripped her ass firmly, and she let out a moan as he thrust his hips forward, knocking against her damp jeans.

Her head dropped to his neck as she moaned, kissing and nipping as he swiftly spun around, holding her in his firm grip.

He carried her to the bed, leaning down as he eased her onto the mattress, stopping short before he let her drop onto her back.

Olivia laughed.

Elliot smiled at her before grasping the hem of his t shirt and swiftly pulled it up and over his head, discarding it to the floor. Olivia went to do the same before he dropped down on to the bed and captured her wrists in one hand, pinning her to the bed. His other hand grabbed them hem of her shirt and began pulling it upwards, "I've wanted to this for so damn long Olivia."

Olivia laid back and watched him as he released her wrists, one hand tangling in her hair and the other sliding under her shirt, stopping just under her breasts.

She arched her back, trying to get him to move his hand an inch higher, she didn't want games, didn't want him to draw out the foreplay. The man had invaded her dreams for far too long, and right now, she wanted him - hard and fast and relentless.

Her hands ran down his hard, muscular chest - his arousal enhancing with every inch she moved - before her fingers found his belt buckle.

Working the buckle fast, she soon had it free, and Elliot lifted up slightly, pulling down his zip and quickly removing his pants.

His hands went straight to the waistband of her jeans.

He paused, noticing she was trembling.

"You ok Liv?" he asked, "you don't….I mean if this is going to fast...we don't have to.."

Olivia lifted her head, looking at him in dismay, "Christ, no Elliot, don't you dare stop,"

Elliot laughed as he popped open the button of her jeans, she lifted her hips as he gave a tug, giving him room to slide them down in one quick motion - the black lace of her panties making him even harder.

Their hands moved quickly, each working at stripping the other of the final barrier between them. There was no pause, no hesitation - just an urgency to get to a place that they both finally realised the other wanted to go to.

In moments Elliot slipped his hands around her back, unclasping her bra, and dropped it casually to the ground. Only then did he pause, as he suddenly slowed, drinking her in - his beautiful and sexy partner was wearing nothing but her panties, laying on his hotel room bed, her breath rapid and her eyes full of want and lust.

He dropped back down, his body on top of hers, his arm supporting his weight. The feel of her breasts against his chest, her body, soft, warm, rising to get even closer as she arched her back, her hands around his back as she held him to her.

"You're so fucking sexy baby," he said.

Olivia ran her hands lightly down his sides, his solid muscle against the palm of her hands, it didn't feel forbidden, it didn't feel wrong. He was her partner- _her divorced partner_ , and best friend. This was Elliot - it had always been right. It had always been them.

He grasped her wrists, and her breath hitched as he pulled her arms up, pinning her to the bed as his body covered hers completely.

With a firm squeeze on her wrists, his eyes met hers and she felt a shift that only increased her desire. His eyes were commanding, and she grew wetter at the thought of wanting to submit to him, and only him.

He leaned closer, his lips brushing very lightly against her ear as he spoke; two words, laced with his natural dominance; "Don't move."

Olivia licked her lips and nodded, words escaping her, but she knew unnecessary.

He released the pressure on her wrists as he eased up, slipping off his boxers quickly, before returning his attention to her black lace panties, his fingers grazing against her sensitive skin as he grasped, tugging firmly as he pulled them down and dropped them to the floor.

He sat up, his knees either side of her. Her eyes remained locked on to his, watching as they roamed freely over her body, taking in every beautiful inch of her that he had never been able to appreciate before.

Her breathing was fast and her breasts moved with every hitch of her breath - she was beautiful and sexy, and waiting for him. She chewed lightly on her bottom lip in frustration.

"You left me." he said, as he shifted slightly, his erection grazing against her thigh, just enough to tease her and enjoy the way her body seemed to tighten all over in response to his arousal.

"Jesus Elliot, this isn't the time." she said, as she spread her legs slightly, just enough that her thighs were in contact with his. The touch light and brief, and elicited a small groan from him.

Elliot watched her - his every movement full of hunger and need. He leaned down, bracing his arms either side of her head, his body barely in contact with hers as he spoke - his voice low and commanding. " _I thought I said don't move, Olivia."_

She swallowed as she felt a rush of heat fill her at his words. She felt so wet that she was sure he could see it. His words alone were taking her to the edge.

Elliot eased himself back up - his eyes fixed on her as he watched her. She kept in position, her legs slightly spread, and her arms in the same place - not held down, but her self restraint holding her in place - in willing obedience.

Elliot's self restraint was failing him - he wanted to take his time with her, but he could not fail to react to his naked partner, laying underneath him, _wanting_ him.

He leaned down, his mouth finding her neck as he began kissing, licking and nipping his way down the column of her throat, as he tilted her head back, giving him better access. He moved quickly past her collarbone and continued down to the soft flesh of her breasts, stopping just as he got close to her nipple and whispering, his breath hot against her skin. "What were you running from Olivia?"

Olivia moaned, and arched her back, desperately wanting him to resume his path down over her breast and toward her nipple. She wanted him to taste her, to feel his tongue explore every part of her. She wanted him inside of her - to feel every inch of his body and take everything he had to give her.

She moaned his name in frustration as his tongue lightly flicked against the top of her nipple, "tell me what were you running from Liv." he repeated, pausing, watching as she tilted her head back, biting her lip harder in frustration, her arms shifting slightly but still staying in place, either side of her head.

"God Elliot...I just...do that again."

Elliot dropped down, allowing his erection to press between her thighs and graze against her centre - the wetness of her arousal causing an involuntary groan as he flicked his tongue against her other nipple.

"Tell me Liv," he whispered, his breath hot against her nipple as he gently nipped.

"Ah, God, El, _I need you_ ….it was" she paused, her self restraint wavering as her arms shifted downwards against the mattress. "Me..you...us... _Uhhhh"_ she groaned as he placed his palm flat on her toned stomach, sliding it down, stopping short of her clit. " _us_..I...God just touch me El." she said as he arched her back, trying to get his hand to inch lower, "I ran…. from us...ok? It was... _us_."

Elliot eased up, causing her to groan in frustration at the loss of his body against hers. "Do you want this Liv? Are we gonna do this, and then you run even further?"

"No," she Breathed, looking at him with sincerity, " _I'm done running_."

The movement of her breasts, the slight tremble coursing through her - the want in her eyes as she watched him in frustrated anticipation, it was all taking him to the edge.

He dragged his eyes up her body, finally meeting the heat and want in hers as he smiled.

"Like what you see El? She said, her tongue swiping along her lower lip as she waited for his reply.

"You're damn hot..and beautiful Liv. I've liked what i've been seeing for 8 years."

Olivia smiled seductively, " _then stop looking and touch me Elliot."_

Elliot eased down, supporting his weight on his forearm as he lay on top of her. His mouth found hers in a second, cutting off her groan at the sensation of his bare chest against her breasts.

He deepened their kiss, her tongue responding with equal passion as Elliot's hand slipped behind her neck, his fingers sliding up the nape of her neck, tangling in her hair and holding her close to him, kissing her hard and unrelenting.

Olivia lost all self restraint and finally moved as she wrapped her arms around his broad back, pulling him closer.

She moaned loudly as he shifted position, supporting his weight on his elbow as his other hand formed a quick path over her breasts and down to her clit. She jolted as his fingers finally stroked against her wet aroused centre. One, then two fingers dipping inside as she arched her back and moaned his name.

Elliot placed a kiss on her right breast, and wasted no time as is mouth followed the same path, his tongue darting out and swiping a quick path downwards, replacing his fingers as she cried out, her arms dropping back and gripping the sheets, unable to keep quiet at the feel of Elliot's tongue tasting her.

"God that's so good... _fuck...El_ " she said as she arched her back, his tongue probing into her, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her.

Elliot's hands firmly grasped her thighs, lifting them up, and pulling her legs over his shoulders before sliding his hands down to her ass, taking hold as he gained better leverage and thrust his tongue inside of her.

"Fuuuu...ck, El...your gonna..make me cum,"

Elliot paused and laughed, "that's kinda the idea baby,"

"I want...fuck.." she moaned, as she felt the tension building uncontrollably, naked, her legs over her partners shoulders, his strong hands grasping her ass as his tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Elliot wanted nothing more that to thrust deep inside of her, but the sight of his partner, uninhibited and close to the edge as she writhed against his hands and his tongue was an intoxicating feeling. He knew she wouldn't last any longer.

"Come for me Liv, just let go and let me take you there, _come baby,_ "

He sucked and nipped her suddenly, causing her to scream and arch her back as she grasped handfuls of the bedsheets in her fists, tumbling over the edge, coming hard for him.

He waited until he felt her relaxing, and lowered her back onto the bed, watching her as she came down - perspiration glistening on her bare skin, her chest heaving as her breathing became slower and deeper. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him and smiled. "Wow."

Elliot laughed, "wow huh?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "wow, about sums that up ...But you need taking care of too,"

"Oh, i'm not done with you yet Liv, I figure you won't be missed for at least another hour yet, and I am going.." he said, as he covered her body with his, "to make you come, over, _and over again."_

Olivia moaned as she felt a rush of heat and grew wetter again at his words. His hands slipped behind her back as he eased back, lifting her up and quickly turning her around, "hold on to the headboard," he said, as he guided her forwards, quickly moving in and placing kisses between her shoulder blades, sweeping her hair to one side as his lips trailed a path upwards, moving around to the side of her neck.

She gripped the headboard as his hands moved around, taking hold of her breasts and his body pressed tightly against hers. Warmth, heat, love and sex. An unspoken promise as his hands eagerly explored her, and she whispered his name, lost in the moment.

His hands found her hips, adjusting her position, and he was barely able to contain himself any longer as she spread her legs and pushed her ass out, wanting him to fill her completely.

"Liv, we need.."

"I'm covered," she said, not wanting to waste a second, as she looked over her shoulder, almost surprised at just how uninhibited and bold she felt with him, ".. _so take me_."

Elliot grasped her hips and she groaned as she felt his erection against her, realising that he had caused another rush of wetness. He moved slowly at first, thrusting gently, filling her, pulling her against him as she thrust back, wanting him deeper, harder, with more urgency.

"I want you El, don't hold back," she said, breathlessly as he began to move faster.

He quickened his pace, moving faster and thrusting deeper and harder into her as she met his punishing pace with every movement, wanting to bring him to the edge along with her.

He reached around, grasping one of her breasts in his hand, massaging as his other hand ran up her back, past her neck, taking a handful of her hair and tugging just hard enough to pull her head back slightly. She moaned as she began to tighten around him again, his hands, his possessive yet understanding and loving hold of her body and her heart, pushing her heat to the brink.

"You're mine,"

He thought he had said the words aloud, the words that were on the tip of his tongue, until he realised she had spoken them. He moved his hands, wrapping his arms around her, holding her as close as he cold as he came hard, his cheek pressed against hers as the feel of him throbbing deeply inside of her brought her to a second, more powerful orgasm.

She cried out, cursing as she rode out the waves of her orgasm in his arms, his strong hold keeping her from falling forward onto the mattress.

It was heat, passion, love and a distance crossed. They both knew that everything would change from that moment on, but they also knew that it would change in ways they had always needed it to.

Laying in bed, wrapped in each others arms, the damp, tangled sheets in a heap at the end of the bed, she looked at him - "El...i'm coming home, as soon as I can. I've missed you so much."

Elliot turned, kissing her softly before pulling back and looking at her; the warmth and honesty in her gaze so full of a promise for them both. 

**_Thanks for reading! I have two stories coming soon - but I wont publish either until they are completed, so there wont be a lull in updates that way! Look out for Belief and Exit very soon!_**


End file.
